familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Retep Niffirg
Retep Niffirg is Peter's evil twin brother, generated from Peter's dismembered arm. He appeared in "Meg Stinks!". "My name is Retep, and I am Evil." -Retep Niffirg Biography In "Meg Stinks!", Peter stuck his hand out the car window, after seeing Meg do it, and when he did, a passing by bridge chocked it off. Peter was able to regenerate his hand like a starfish, but his dismembered hand also regenerated a new body. This was the body of Retep and Retep was evil. Retep tripped Brian with a rock to be evil. Retep laughed an evil laugh, when he did. Peter flew Meg in The Megcopter and he saw Retep murdering a lady. He described him as a guy, who looked like him, only wearing a green shirt. Retep laughed his evil laugh. Later in the series, he would go on to be responsible for numerous disasters. Many speculate he followed Peter, Lois, and the neighbors of Spooner Street to their marriage counseling vacation, planting the bomb in the boat that trapped them on the island. It was believed to be an attempt at destroying his point of origin, allowing him to continue without fear of being destroyed or anyone finding him out. One season later, Retep would return to the Griffin's lives, sending Carter Pewterschmidt a fake email from a Nigerian prince, laying the foundation for a complex plan to attempt to have Peter executed by African villagers. When his plan was foiled by Lois, Retep realized he needed to kill the whole family before he could kill Peter. While spying on the Griffin household, Retep became aware of Lois and Peter's plan to stop vaccinations in the town. Seizing the opportunity, Retep unleashed a highly infectious strain of measles into the home, hoping to wipe out the family in one strike. His efforts were foiled by the intervention of Hollywood socialite, Sean Penn. With the drive of his last foiled attempt still burning, he immediately implemented a new scheme. Shortly after the failed measles attack, Retep employed the services of Eastern European terrorists to highjack and crash the plane carrying Peter and his friends home from California. These men would prove incompetent, even with Retep's failsafe of keeping one in reserve. All were either killed or captured, and Peter survived yet another attempt on his life. With season 16 finally airing, many anticipated Retep would not slow in his goal. While committing numerous murders between the airing of new episodes, Retep still hadn't killed his main target. When the Griffin's hired a Belarus Nanny, Retep uncovered her secret past as a government assassination, revealing her location to the government in exchange for a "No Survivors" policy on their raid. Peter and Lois escaped their fate by having drunkenly decided a last minute couples get away for the weekend. Retep would get his revenge by continuing to destabilize Belarus in his spare time. Shortly after Peter and his friends are convicted of Stolen Valor, Retep attempted another plot to kill Peter, this time with Frat Boy terrorists. However, they didn't have enough time to record additional dialogue, making them easy to spot. The plan nearly succeeded many times, but the intervention of Quagmire kept Peter alive. Season 16, episode 16 'Family Guy' Through the Years, Peter mentions only two assassination attempts. This has lead many to speculate that he is at least aware Retep is still active and maybe even targeting him. His calm demeanor suggests Peter is taking steps to track down or prevent Retep's numerous attacks. Retep was noticable absent for season 17, and thus far season 18. However, many are keeping an eye out for his next major plan. Trivia *, His name is "Peter Griffin" backwards. *His first name sounds dangerously close to the R word and his last name sounds dangerously close to the N word. *The colors of his clothes are inverted versions of Peter's clothes. Peter has a white shirt and green pants, while Retep has a green shirt and white pants. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Griffin Family Category:Stupid Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Murderers Category:Caucasians Category:Mcfinnigan Family Category:Peters